Avarice
by FayVerte
Summary: Avarice n.f. : attachement excessif à l'argent, passion d'accumuler, de retenir les richesses


Titre: Avarice

Auteur: FayVerte

Raiting: K+

Genre: Geek. Enfin, je veux dire Matt.

Avertissement: Cette histoire traite de façon totalement sous-entendue et assez invisible d'une romance entre deux personnes de sexe masculin. Nous parlerons ici de Shonen Ai. Merci aux homophobes de ne pas juger cette histoire selon cet unique critère.

Discalmer: N'étant ni Takeshi Ôbata ni Tsugumi Ôba, je peux affirmer que rien ne m'appartient. De plus, je ne possède de Nintendo que des jeux des consoles des cartes mémoires, des figurines, des posters, dessous de souris, ... enfin, je ne possède pas Nintendo. Et KOF non plus. D'ailleurs, si vous avez KOF 98 sur play, vous m'intéressez.

Note de l'auteur: Je ne pensais tenter qu'une seule fois le massacre. Mais voilà, je me suis soudainement souvenue en voyant le titre qu'il existe sept péchés capitaux.

**Avarice**

Il ne pensait pas souvent à sa mère. Voir jamais. Elle l'avait fait naitre et avait jugé préférable de le placer dans un orphelinat. Il existait indépendamment d'elle et lui était même vaguement reconnaissant de cet abandon. Elle aurait pu tenter un simulacre de relation avec lui, la chair de sa chair, les confortant dans une tendre haine où elle lui aurait reproché de vivre, où il l'aurait accusée de l'avoir laissé naitre. Non, il ne la connaissait pas, ne pensait pas souvent à elle et c'était parfait ainsi.

Oh, bien sur, il y avait eu les paroles blessantes des autres enfants à l'école, ceux qui avaient une famille, des repas en famille, les yeux de leurs mères et les cheveux de leurs pères. Leur centre étant trop petit pour posséder ses propres éducateurs, le directeur avait jugé préférable de laisser les enfants inclus dans la société. Il ne connaissait ni les « Bâtard » ni les « Ta mère la pute ». Ils étaient si bien pensant là-bas; malgré le fait qu'ils les gardent, ils ne connaissaient rien au cœur des enfants et à la cruauté dont ils peuvent faire preuve.

Quelques couples avaient voulu l'adopter, non rebutés par ses cheveux roux. La première y voyait une bonne action. La seconde possédait déjà un fils rendu ignoble avec la présence de ce « faux petit-frère » comme il le nommait. Il ne cessait de dire « A moi » en pointant du doigt ses parents et les quelques jouets qui entouraient le nouveau-venu. La troisième semblait parfaite mais il savait sans se l'expliquer qu'on ne prenait pas les enfants nus en photographie. Il était rentré à l'orphelinat, par ses propres moyens cette fois, avec à la main les images pour attester ses dires.

Il avait toujours su qu'il était différent. Un peu trop intelligent. Un peu trop distant.

Par la suite, dès qu'une famille l'emmenait avec elle, il retournait à l'orphelinat. Les adultes l'avaient déçus et il ne pensait pas pouvoir changer d'opinion.

Il séchait souvent, allant s'assoir dans des salles d'arcades. Les musiques prenantes le berçaient et peuplaient ses rêves. L'excitation le parcourait, l'emmenant dans des lieux interdits où armé, il tirait sur des cibles mouvantes sans se soucier du sang qui coulait sur lui, sans se soucier du reste puisque c'était faux. Ce qui était bien avec les jeux, c'est qu'ils ne mentaient pas et ne se masquaient jamais. Ils étaient virtuels, fictifs, inconsistants, chimériques. Ils n'étaient pas vrai. Et ce qui n'est pas vrai ne peut pas mentir. Alors il jouait. De temps en temps, il volait une pièce pour jouer toute la journée. Il ne demandait rien de plus, ses besoins comblés par la nourriture fictive que le héros ingérait, par la vie fictive que le personnage suivait. Ses yeux fixés à la borne, il ne décrochait plus. Ses doigts glissaient sur les boutons, enserrant le stick à s'en faire mal. Si simple de suivre une quête, de vivre son destin en se laissant porter. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, blottit contre la chaleur des machines, ses mains en tremblaient encore. Et ça faisait mal. Alors, il était certain d'être vivant.

Une fois calmé, il retournait à l'orphelinat.

Et puis, un jour, un homme vint le chercher. Il parla longuement avec le directeur avant de l'emmener, emportant également tous les dossiers qui concernaient Mail Jeevas. Le jeune garçon s'était d'abord inquiété de sa situation mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Oui, il était intelligent, mais il restait un petit garçon de six ans. C'est ainsi qu'il intégra la Wammy's House. L'homme lui parla d'un centre s'occupant d'enfants comme lui. Il lui expliqua également qu'ils recherchaient de futurs détectives qui appliqueraient la Justice là où la Police faiblit. Il nomma L, son pseudo-objectif.

Il accepta en apparence sa « mission » et jura de n'en rien dire.

Dès son arrivée sur les lieux, Mail fut présenté aux autres enfants. Peu de temps après son premier devoir, il perdit l'envie de sympathiser avec eux. Une sorte de routine s'installa dans sa vie. Il se réveillait avant le levé du soleil, se levait à sept heure pour prendre son petit-déjeuné, piquait avant de quitter les lieux une brique de lait, suivait les cours, consommait la boisson en oubliant par inadvertance le repas du midi, reprenait les cours, allait diner, puis dormait pendant deux ou trois heures.

Au cours de la nuit, il trouvait diverses activités. Sa première était de poursuivre les jeux qu'il avait entamé pendant les cours. Il aimait se perdre dans ses mondes, retrouver Peach après avoir appris les stages par cœur, parler aux animaux avec Link et acculer des poules pour les frapper encore encore encore encore... puis, il lisait. Ses yeux souffraient en présence d'une trop forte lumière. Il avait donc fait le choix de travailler de nuit, de se promener également, de vivre tout simplement. Oui, il refusait de vivre en phases avec les autres et en avait conscience. Mais si les adultes l'avaient déçus, les enfants avaient fait bien plus en instaurant un vide, presque un « no man's land » autour de lui.

Alors que sa fenêtre dévoilait un monde gris et mort, alors que l'odeur de l'asphalte mouillé par la pluie matinale montait jusqu'à lui, alors qu'il se sentait seul et vide, l'idée de fuguer lui vint. L, la Justice, devenir le meilleure élève, tout ça ne l'intéressait pas. Oui, la Wammy's House lui offrait un futur. Mais est-ce qu'elle finirait pas attendre un retour ? Pourrait-il en profiter éternellement ? Le laisserait-on refuser le rôle de L ? Qu'attendait-on vraiment de lui ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait remarqué son existence ? Dans son ancien orphelinat au moins, il avait sa petite célébrité. Il avait son paquet de cigarette toujours sur lui, parfois la clope au bec pour faire comme les grands et se montrer. Avant, il y avait l'admiration dans le regard des enfants lorsqu'on lui demandait où il avait passé la journée. Avant, on le regardait et il existait. Un peu mais c'était beaucoup. Qu'attendait-on vraiment de lui ici ?

Il passa une année ainsi. Pas vraiment intégré, il profitait des consoles et jeux qu'on lui offrait successivement pour son arrivée, son anniversaire et noël pour excuser son manque de répartie. Il n'étudiait pas ses cours avant d'avoir fait un devoir dessus et travaillait par la suite, seul, le sujet abordé. Les résultats ne l'intéressaient pas. Et puis, il voyait l'état de compétition dans lequel étaient plongés les bons éléments. S'il pouvait éviter le stress et les regards, il le ferait.

Ainsi, une nuit, il s'échappa. Un an pour peaufiner un plan d'enfant avait suffit. De toutes façons, la Wammy's House était orgueilleuse, fière de son action, et n'imaginait pas un instant que des enfants souhaitent la quitter. Pour aller où ? Il n'avaient plus ni famille ni contact tangible avec l'extérieur.

Il erra quelques temps jusqu'à apercevoir une ville qu'un de ses aînés lui avait indiqué contre quelques bonbons et un peu d'argent. La récompense qu'on obtenait en fonction de ses résultats avait permis aux élèves d'établir un trafic léger. La monnaie circulait dans l'orphelinat contre quelques travaux, des services, des informations. Les enfants voulaient régulièrement le dernier jeu, un livre, de la nourriture. Les directeurs le laissait se poursuivre, entretenant leurs désirs de possession.

Une fois en ville, les choses devinrent beaucoup plus faciles. Il ne pensait pas aller bien loin. Il voulait juste se poser quelques temps sans avoir à ses côtés ses bruyants camarades, ne plus entendre les hurlements de numéro 1 à l'encontre de l'autre numéro 1, ne plus lire les journaux retraçant les enquêtes de L Dieu de l'orphelinat. Il voulait juste qu'on lui demande son nom et son prénom au lieu de rang et notes. Comme si on pouvait rêver atteindre cet état d'enfermement. Non, il ne sympathiserait pas avec ces cinglés qui le voyaient comme un chiffre plus ou moins proche d'une fausse divinité, devenu pestiféré pour avoir laissé de côté ses résultats en espérant qu'on chercherait à devenir son ami pour sa personnalité et non pas pour L. Le mauvais élément.

Parfois, il rêvait qu'il n'était pas aussi « intelligent ». Il serait peut-être encore avec la troisième famille, entouré d'amour.

A la Wammy's, il avait gagné de l'argent puisque les élèves recevaient leur note en pièces. Les évaluations étaient notées sur cent points. Mais qu'aurait-il fait de tout cet argent ? Les vingt qu'il collectait régulièrement correspondaient à vingt jours de jeux, dix s'il se nourrissait, trois s'il attaquait une borne encore inconnue. Il avait fourni un an de devoirs et possédait une bonne somme. Il ne portait pas tout sur lui, ayant préféré la disperser dans différentes planques. Il ne portait actuellement que cinq pièces, bien assez.

Et les jours passèrent.

Et il jouait. Le matin, il commençait par au moins deux heures de DDR pour entretenir sa forme physique. Lorsqu'il se réveillait avant le levé du soleil, il sortait, un peu, pour s'allonger sur le béton mouillé et attendait les bras en croix. Il jouait et continuait à exister à travers différents personnages. Un jour, il se levait tueur à gage. Le lendemain, il était joueur de foot professionnel. Puis quelques jours après, il se contentait d'être musicien. Alors qu'il finissait pour la quatrième fois consécutive le nouveau King of Fighter, il entendit cette voix derrière lui, prononçant tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré entendre.

« Mail Jeevas ? Tu es Mail Jeevas ? Je m'appelle Mihael Keehl. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

Il comprit alors qui était Mail Jeevas. Rien qu'un petit garçon mal barré qui attendait un camarade de jeu depuis trop longtemps pour savoir quoi faire et quoi dire.

Leur début d'amitié fut particulièrement simple à établir puisqu'il était prêt à tout. Sauter dans le vide, prendre des levels en intelligence, augmenter ses capacités physiques, gagner de l'expérience en endurance, il le ferait. Il courrait lui piquer du chocolat en cuisine, devinant ses désirs avant que le garçon ne les prononce. Il le mangeait constamment des yeux, cherchant à l'apprendre pour lui plaire un peu plus. Devenir l'ami de Mihael était simple, vraiment simple. En revanche, il ne savait vivre avec les autres et ne devenait plus qu'une ombre lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, que ce soit le dernier jeu vidéo acheté ou la situation politique tendue en Angleterre, le goût divin d'un chocolat et la remise en cause de la divinité de L. Oui, ils parlèrent et devinrent alors de très grands amis, des frères jumeaux plutôt. La personnalité de Mihael mangeait petit à petit celle de Mail, l'absorbant inéluctablement. Il n'était plus Mail Jeevas, juste son ombre, son silencieux compagnon. Il le suivait partout, faisait tout pour lui et recevait de moins en moins en retour.

Ce fut difficile d'apprendre à dire « Non », résister à ses « Je veux ». C'était aussi douloureux que le dégoût avec lequel Near le regardait dès qu'ils se croisaient. C'était douloureux d'être quelqu'un.

Mais, il acceptait cela. Il savait comment faire maintenant et apprit des choses sur lui-même. Posséder de l'argent ne l'intéressait définitivement pas contrairement à Mihael qui y voyait un moyen pour arriver à ses fins. La Justice ne le passionnait pas non plus, mis à part celle de son camarade qui lui semblait incompréhensible. Juste, il voulait se refléter dans ces yeux qui le fixaient parfois moqueur, parfois boudeurs, souvent rieurs. Et affectueux. Il voulait juste encore coiffer ces cheveux, comme ceux d'une princesse, même s'il ne lui dirait jamais. Il voulait juste lui dire encore une fois combien il l'aimait, même s'il se faisait rabrouer, car les deux rougeurs qui apparaissaient alors valaient toutes les insultes dont Mihael l'abreuvait. Quitte à les entourer de vide en se l'accaparant, quitte à faire circuler des rumeurs pour que les autres enfants ne les approchent plus, quitte à risquer une réinitialisation du système si Mello l'apprenait, il était prêt à tout pour ce regard, pour cette présence, pour ces mots.

« Matt ? Hey Matt, je te parle là! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait Near devant un cerveau, son plus cher désir! Hey, à quoi tu penses ? »

« A ce que je veux posséder. Mello ? Tu penses quoi des filles? »

Note de l'auteur: Ca ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Il devait se disputer avec Mello (écouter Mello qui lui criait à la figure des ordres interrogatifs) mais le dialogue était inutile et j'ai préféré couper ici. Et bien, voilà enfin la suite de Jalousie qui se situe en fait avant Jalousie. Au début, il devait également se situer après Jalousie puisque comme vous vous en doutez, Jalousie ne se passe pas juste après leur rencontre. Mais finalement, je préfère tourner sur Jalousie. J'assume Jalousie. Je suis fière de Jalousie. J'aime Jalousie. Envy, je t'aime!


End file.
